


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 712

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [73]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 712 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 712 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 5





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 712

RUSSHEDA  
Who's next?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chon's nes?_

GROUNDER  
The Children of Gabriel and the Eligius prisoners, Heda.

TRANSLATION  
 _Goufa kom Geibriyel en Elijos honon, Heda._

KNIGHT  
That was the last of them, Heda. Everyone else has taken a knee.

TRANSLATION  
 _Daunde laik lason, Heda. Enes don gon nila._

RUSSHEDA  
Everyone you can find, you mean?

TRANSLATION  
 _Enes yu don lok op, nami?_

RUSSHEDA  
Continue the search. Today, they hide. Tomorrow, they’ll want revenge. We can’t have that.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kigon yu lufen. Deyon, emo stelt op. Moron, emo na gada emo baman in. Osir nou na goup daunde daun, you._

INDRA  
Your fight is--

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste--_


End file.
